Demons Will Charm You- Revised Version!
by ComingAndGoingByBubble
Summary: An updated and edited version of Demons. Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all. Long time, no see. Last summer, I decided to do a complete re-write of Demons, seeing as I loved it so much and wanted to go into more depth in a second and revised draft, but due to personal events, I did not end up finishing it. I only got to Chapter Eleven. It is my hope that I shall finish this version of Demons soon, but until then, I decided to post some of my re-write, if for pure motivation on my part.**

 **There are not a lot of changes that were made until we get into later chapters, but hopefully you will find the story to be more rich and encompassing once I finish. Until then, please enjoy these few chapters!**

 **I'm also planning on posting some one shots that I had ideas for but didn't take place within the timeline of this story, so be on the look out for those. To be true, they may not be posted until April due to the fact that I am currently abroad, but I shall try and write them so the updates will be quick.**

 **Thank you all for your comments and support. It really does mean a lot.**

 **Bubble**

Chapter One:

Roses.

There were roses adorning the casket as he walked up to it slowly, with Phoebe gripping his arm to steady him. He stiffened at the sight of them, not because he didn't find the roses to be the perfect arrangement for the occasion, but because the flowers reminded him of his dearly departed Sibella.

As he glanced at the blossoms, tears began to well in his eyes. His gaze then roamed to her coffin and his heart grew heavy with grief, regenerating the pain he'd felt when he had first heard the news.

"It was such a shock," he heard someone remark, "She died so suddenly."

At that, Monty felt a lump in his throat begin to form, and he tried to swallow it down. He couldn't stand it; the thought of Sibella being dead; the thought of his Sibella forever lying in a coffin, cold and pale. It was too much, too painful, and Monty had already suffered enough from her death itself.

Phoebe, noticing Monty's sadness, took his hand and squeezed it in solidarity. Without a word, she led him to a pew where they seated themselves in silence. Phoebe kept her gloved hand clasped over his tightly, wanting him to know that she was there for him and that she was suffering just as much as he was, if not more.

Monty glanced around the church, seeing all of these high-society lords and ladies flutter in and out of his peripheral vision. He barely recognized any of them and wondered if they cared about Sibella or if, now that she was dead they were just here for the publicity, for the gossip, or to spread rumors about her.

He looked at them and saw monsters staring back. How else could he think of them? They all were so shallow, so pretentious, so uncaring. None of them had really known Sibella, none of them had loved her like he and Phoebe had. These people were just vultures; animals who came to scrounge the dead for every last bit of meat they could take. Monty hated the lot of them.

Phoebe noticed that Monty was consumed by his thoughts and she kissed his cheek gently. Her brown eyes glanced at his pale, sad face sympathetically, her entire being radiating pity for him. She knew that this was taking a toll on him, that he had loved Sibella with all of his heart. She had loved the blonde woman too. Sibella had become an intimate companion for her, a friend as well as a lover.

The other guests at the funeral were moving around the church while Monty and Phoebe sat stationary in the pew, silently reflecting on their loss.

"Monty…" Phoebe started.

He glanced at her, and she saw the pain in his eyes. She sighed, kissed his lips, and patted his hands affectionately.

Monty attempted to give her a faint smile. He was so grateful for her. He loved Phoebe for her steadfast devotion and compassion. She had a heart of gold, and didn't have a mean or hurtful bone in her body. He loved her even more for that.

He had loved both of his girls; both Sibella and Phoebe.

The news of Sibella's death had shocked them both. When the message had arrived Thursday by way of the morning post, Monty had been stunned into silence by the obituary. Phoebe had nearly fainted. When he had called the Holland residence to confirm the horrible news, Lionel had informed him that indeed it was true, that Sibella had died suddenly of a mysterious illness.

Now, here at the funeral, amongst the other mourners, it was finally hitting them both. Monty clasped Phoebe's hand tightly as they saw someone approaching them. They stood up to let them into the pew.

"Well, isn't it the Earl of Highhurst?" The voice belonged to no other but Lionel Holland.

Monty hid a grimace as he glanced up at the older man. "Mr. Holland," he replied in a stiff voice as he stuck out his hand automatically, "My condolences."

Lionel shook his hand, standing over Monty just by a few inches. He was dressed in all black, which was customary, and a little pink rose in his top hat, for Sibella.

Monty swallowed hard, wanting to snatch that rose from his hat and stomp it into the dust. He didn't deserve to mourn Sibella. Lionel Holland was nothing but a dry, old cumquat who had lured Sibella in with his money and had left her to mull around the house in luxurious boredom. He hadn't loved her, he hadn't cherished her like Monty and Phoebe had.

"Thank you," said Lionel after a moment. "Mr. Navarro," he started, forgoing Monty's proper title, "would you care to take a walk with me?"

Monty swallowed, feeling as though Lionel had trapped him into saying yes. He nodded and left Phoebe in the pew. She caught his eye as he started walking and he could see the hesitation and fear in her eyes, wondering what would occur between the two men.

Reluctantly, he pulled his gaze away from her, and focused on the path ahead as he and Lionel walked slowly around the church as the guests were slowly departing, couple by couple.

"My wife was very fond of you," Lionel began, making Monty's blood curdle at his use of 'my wife.'

"Oh?" Monty was daring him to go on, his tone challenging and threatening.

Lionel smirked at the reaction. He paused in his steps. "Some say she was too fond of you… some might even have thought that you were her husband from the way she talked about you…"

"I wouldn't be surprised if that was the impression she gave, seeing as you weren't the greatest husband to her either way," Monty snapped back, glaring at Lionel, "You left her to rot in that mansion of yours, you never showed her any love or compassion."

"At least I was her husband," Lionel's low tone of voice only made Monty angrier. He felt as if he could snap Lionel's neck and that he would be doing the world a favor.

"She never loved you!"

"And yet she was my wife, not yours!"

People's heads started to turn their way, for they were causing quite a scene.

"You should have died instead of her," Monty uttered darkly, a murderous glare in his eyes.

Lionel's lips parted, preparing to retaliate, but he found himself interrupted when Phoebe suddenly appeared, lacing an arm through Monty's. A sweet smile blossomed on her face as she leaned her head on Monty's shoulder gently.

"Monty, darling, I believe the Earl of Grantham wants to see you," she told him, an obvious lie, "Shall we go over and say hi? Excuse us, Lionel, but we must go converse with the other mourners." She tugged Monty away from Lionel.

They walked away from Mr. Holland and found themselves near the front of the church where the casket was.

It was a simple pearl white color, with silver etching and handles protruding from the sides. Monty knew that Sibella would have approved. The contrast of the white and silver with the vibrancy of the pink and red roses was pleasing to the eyes.

Sibella lay there in the casket, the silver fabric of the lining surrounding her. Monty froze in his spot as he looked at her. She looked so beautiful, too lifelike to be dead. For a second, he feared that Lionel was going to bury her alive, that the doctor had made a mistake and that her heart was still beating.

"She looks beautiful," remarked Phoebe softly, taking a step towards the casket.

Monty nodded. "She does, doesn't she?" His eyes glanced over her body, seeing that she was clothed in a pink dress. He smiled softly at that. He knew she would have been happy with the choice.

He bent down, his face brushing past her golden curled hair, and kissed her cold lips gently. "I've always loved you, and I always will," he whispered as he pressed his lips against hers. He stood up after a moment, wiping a stray tear from his face, and took Phoebe's hand.

Phoebe kissed his knuckles. Monty glanced at her face, finding it sad and forlorn. He knew that she wanted to kiss Sibella's lips as well, but that it would be improper to do so.

Instead, Phoebe bent down and kissed the blonde's cheek. She then linked arms with Monty and rested her head on his shoulder. "We should move to let others come and pay their respects, my love," she told him softly after they had been standing there a while.

Monty nodded after a moment, having been mulling things over about Sibella. Just as they were about to move, an older man moved up to the casket. It was the groundskeeper of the graveyard, if Monty had remembered correctly, when he suddenly gasped and hissed.

Hearing the strange sound escape from the man's lips, Monty turned and saw that the old man was crossing himself and muttering something under his breath. Phoebe turned as well and frowned, confused.

"Sign of the devil that is," muttered the old man in some foreign accent Monty could not place, "Sign of the devil…"

Monty peered at the groundskeeper, "Excuse me sir, is something the matter?"

"Don't you see that?" he said, pointing to Sibella's throat. "It's the sign the devil's been to her."

Monty scrunched up his face, trying to figure out what in the world the old man was talking about, when he saw it.

On her throat were two small puncture marks, almost like teeth indentations. Monty couldn't believe he hadn't noticed them before. They were fading away, but the imprint of them was still there.

"I-I don't understand," said Monty, shifting to allow Phoebe to inspect Sibella's throat as well.

The old man began to laugh, his stomach shaking, but his face was serious. "Course you don't understand, you fools know nothing," he said harshly, "But I've seen things, I know what this is!"

He looked at Monty and Phoebe sternly as he pointed to the marks on Sibella's neck. "That… that is the mark of the Undead."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"I thought you were dead," the words slipped off his tongue in a whisper as he gaped at the figure before him.

Sibella stood there, shining in the moonlight, her skin glittering like stars, her hair a golden halo around her pale face. Monty wanted nothing more than to reach out and kiss her.

"I was there at your funeral," he started, "I watched them bury you, Sibella." He sat up in bed, wondering if she would disappear if he got too close.

Sibella said nothing. She just stood there; her face pensive, her mood unreadable. She walked over to the bed slowly as he took in her beauty, her pink dress a stark contrast to the paleness of her skin.

"They buried you, darling, stuck you in a casket," Monty went on, trying to make sense of it all.

Again, she spoke not a word. She stared at him with eyes that held a sharp, dangerous glint in them, sending off red flags to Monty. Her movements were quicker, almost too fast. Her skin was still sparkling even though she had moved out of the moonlight and the fact that she was silent was alarming to him. He had expected her to come running into his arms, crying out his name in happiness. Instead she was taciturn and strangely quiet.

He glanced over at the spot where Phoebe should have been and found it empty. For a moment, he wondered about her whereabouts, but then Sibella took his hand. He nearly jumped, for her skin was freezing to the touch. Even still, he smiled at her, "I'm so glad you're back."

She looked up at him and smiled in return, showing him her sharp, pointed teeth. Monty froze.

Her grip on his hand became a crushing force, her eyes turned lustful, and her smile curved into a terrifying grin.

"You're… You're a-", he stuttered, as she leaned in to bite his throat.

As her teeth were about to penetrate his skin, Monty woke up, sweating, his heart pounding violently in his chest.

"Monty, Monty, darling, it was just a dream," Phoebe said consolingly, as he bolted upright and gripped his hair, trying to renew his sense of reality.

"I thought- I thought she was here, that she was a vampire, part of the Undead and that she was going to bite me…"

"It was just a nightmare, love, it wasn't real," said Phoebe, kissing his cheek. She took his hand in hers, longing to be a comforting presence for him. She bit her lip, not wanting to admit that she was also having dreams about Sibella returning from the dead.

"It just seemed so real," Monty went on, "I guess what the groundskeeper said really stuck with me."

"Darling, that man was crazy. He works with dead people and coffins all day, what he said couldn't possibly be true," explained Phoebe.

"Then how do you explain the marks on Sibella's throat?" he asked.

"Maybe we were a bit too rough the last time we made love," she suggested, "Or maybe Lionel had…" She stopped talking as soon as she saw Monty's face twist in rage at her insinuation. She sighed. "Whatever the reason, it's definitely not because she's turned into the Undead."

Monty sighed, nodding, "I guess you're right. I'm sorry… I just miss her."

Her eyes bore into his, "I know," she gripped his hand tightly, "I miss her too."

"We should have been there for her, we should have taken care of her," he moaned.

"I know. We had just seen her two weeks before and she had seemed fine." Phoebe leaned her head on his chest and glanced up at him as he fell silent for a beat.

"What if this is my fault?"

"Oh, Monty, don't say such things! It is not your fault. She was just sick, you couldn't have done anything!" she told him.

"She just died so suddenly," he whispered, thinking on how the blonde woman had come to Highhurst for the last time and they had all taken a walk in the gardens. Sibella had been just fine, happy even. She had been telling Monty and Phoebe about her plans to go abroad, and how boring life was whenever Lionel was around. She had had things going for her, events to look forward to.

"She's gone now Monty," said Phoebe gently as she started to braid her hair again after some parts had come loose. "We have to live with that."

"I'm glad I still have you," he said kissing her.

She smiled. "Let's try to go back to sleep," she advised him, thinking back on her own nightmare, trying to get it out of her head.

Monty nodded, kissed her hair. Phoebe turned off the light and fell asleep on his chest, with dreams of Sibella still coming to both of them.

In the morning, Monty awoke and rose before Phoebe, going downstairs to eat some breakfast. A servant brought him the newspaper as he sat down to eat at the dining room table. Monty opened it up as he sipped on his tea, hearing Phoebe's footsteps on the stairs. His eyes glanced over the page before a certain column caught his eye.

LIONEL HOLLAND FOUND DEAD IN HOME.

Phoebe came in just as Monty had finished the column, finding out that the death had occurred yesterday, just five days after Sibella's.

"Lionel Holland is dead," stated Monty upon Phoebe sitting down next to him.

"What?"

"He's dead," he repeated, "The police don't expect foul play, but they think it was either from old age or shock. He died yesterday evening."

"That's surprising, although he was getting up there in age," remarked Phoebe. She took the paper from him to read the article herself.

"I'm just disappointed I didn't get the chance to kill him myself," Monty muttered bitterly.

Phoebe frowned, "Monty, don't say such things!"

He took the paper back from her and glanced over it once more. "He was an awful husband to her," he remarked, "He left her to waste away in that damned house, controlled her every move, he thought of her more as a china doll than a human being."

"Don't get yourself all worked up now, dear," Phoebe warned him.

"He was a damned fool who didn't deserve her!" Monty exploded, slamming the newspaper down on the table.

Phoebe bit her lip and arched her eyebrow at him, waiting for him to apologize and calm down.

He sighed and put his head in his hands. "I'm sorry. I'm just stressed and upset." He looked up at her, "Can you forgive me?" he asked her, coming over and kissing her hand.

She nodded. "I accept your apology, I just wish you would stop torturing yourself like this, darling," she told him, "It's not good for you. Why don't you go on and rest?" she urged.

He nodded and left, going up to the master bedroom to try and calm down.

Phoebe watched him walk away before she took the newspaper off the table and threw it into the fire. She then went into the parlor and sat down with a cup of tea, trying to regain her bearings.

It had been hard being the sole comfort to Monty during these times, with a lack of reciprocation on Monty's part. She loved him very much, and yet she always had felt like he had loved Sibella more than he had loved her. This wallowing and self-loathing act just proved to her that it was true. Although she tried not to dwell on it, it bothered her a bit that Monty was so hung up on a dead woman, when he had her, a living woman, a woman who would do anything for him.

She attempted to read her book, _Dracula_ , but found that she was too upset and bothered by what Monty had said about Sibella maybe being the Undead. She put the book down for another time. It must have been the book in the first place that had become the basis of her nightmares about Sibella, surely nothing more.

Phoebe finished her tea and went up to the bedroom to see how Monty was. He was sitting on the bed, staring in front of him with a cup of tea. She sat down next to him and leaned against him tenderly.

"I wish I could have saved her," he lamented softly. Phoebe nodded. "I wish we could have too," she agreed.

"I loved her," said Monty quietly.

"I loved her too," said Phoebe, "I loved her too."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Monty went up to bed that night with the taste of sherry still lingering on his lips, ready to try and get some sleep after Phoebe's insistence. He had left his wife downstairs in the library where she was quite content reading her book until she felt tired.

Monty slipped under the covers, closing his eyes and tried to fall asleep, although his thoughts were still consumed by Sibella.

How did she die? Why didn't Lionel call him sooner? Had she suffered? Monty cringed at the thought of Sibella in pain. He had wanted to know the details though, as if to try and piece together how and why this terrible tragedy had happened.

Lionel had been little to no help in that department. He had claimed that Sibella's death was a family matter, and that family matters stay private. The old goat hadn't even had the decency to tell Sibella's parents what had truly happened. He had hidden that from them. It was disgraceful if Monty was being honest. Lionel had been nothing but a greedy man who had seen Sibella as some sort of trophy wife that was meant to be preserved and controlled. It had made Monty's blood boil to have seen them together, to see Lionel's arm wrapped around Sibella's waist tightly.

Monty wondered briefly if the old man had done Sibella in, if he had been using this sickness excuse as some sort of ruse to hide the truth. But with Lionel now dead, Monty guessed that he would never know.

He shut off the light and attempted to sleep. After a few hours, his sleep was interrupted by a rapping sound at the window. Not knowing if he was still dreaming or not, Monty walked over to the window to see what was causing all of the noise. He yawned as he opened up the window, expecting to see a bird or something pecking at the glass, but instead he saw Sibella, sitting there on the slanted roof.

"Monty!" she cried, surprised that he had opened the window.

Monty stood there, stunned.

She looked just like she had in his previous dream; still beautiful, still heavenly, and still sparkling. Her pink dress hurt his eyes as he looked at her, the color was so bright against the night sky.

"May I come in?" she begged him, her voice sugary sweet.

He blinked and then smirked at her request, drawing himself out of his stunned state. He couldn't help himself, the act of Sibella asking for permission to come in was hilarious to him.

"You've never asked permission to come into my house before, why are you starting now? Are you to ask permission to come into my bed next?"

She frowned, not amused. "Monty this isn't funny! Why are you being so nonchalant about this? I had expected a different reaction from you…"

He shrugged, "This isn't the first dream that I've had that you've come back."

He moved and let her in, though she was looking at him suspiciously, her eyes narrowed. He closed the window behind her and turned to face her, smiling. She opened her mouth to speak, but before she could say a word, Monty took her in his arms and kissed her hard.

"I just want to kiss you again before I wake up," he murmured in her ear as he pressed his lips to hers again and again.

She finally pushed him away gently, looking at him like he was a madman.

"Monty, you're not dreaming," she told him slowly. Her tone was serious but he wasn't listening to her. He kissed her again, but it was this time that he realized that there was something off about her. Her lips were cold, her skin was cold, and she wasn't breathing.

She backed away from him.

"Monty, you don't want to get too close to me," she warned, "You smell so delicious and I don't want to hurt you."

He stepped towards her anyways, ignoring her wishes, and grabbed her hand tightly.

"I'm not afraid. I'm going to wake up before you hurt me anyways," he told her. She shook her head at his damned stubbornness.

"Monty, this isn't a dream, please listen to me-" He cut her off again.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered, attempting to run his fingers through her golden hair, trying to touch her again, but she stepped out of his reach.

"Monty-"

"I wish you weren't dead…."

"Monty, I'm not-"

"They buried you, I saw-"

 _"Monty!"_

He stopped at her exclamation and for once let her finish talking.

"I am not dead, Monty," she started. "I was sick though with some illness the doctor couldn't explain or save me from. I came down with the sickness soon after I had visited you and Phoebe. My carriage had been in a wreck and I hadn't been rescued in several days. By the time the police came and found us, I was already quite sick. It only got worse from there. And then one night I remember I was half delirious, I heard the door open and I thought it was you or Lionel coming to check up on me, but it wasn't. The next thing I knew someone was whispering in my ear that if I was going to act like a monster that I was going to become one, and then I felt a sharp pain at my neck… but I don't remember anything else after that, except for when I woke up in my own coffin and-"

"That's impossible," Monty interrupted, stepping towards her, "This is just a dream. You're dead my love."

"No, Monty, it's true. I'm not dead, I am some sort of monster, a murdering monster," she told him.

He took her hand, and tried to kiss her again but her lips curled back and revealed her sharp fangs. He stopped and stared at her teeth for a moment, the realization sinking in.

"I want blood, Monty. I crave it," she told him softly, but she kept her distance away from him, "I am a monster and this is real."

His eyes wandered over her, seeing that she wasn't as angelic as she had been in his dream. She was here, right in front of him.

"I don't understand," he whispered as he staggered away from her.

She looked at him, "I don't understand it either, Monty, but you have to trust me."

"You're alive again…" he murmured, "I buried you, I read about your death in the papers!" He started to pace around the room, trying to wrap his head around this.

"I know, I know Monty." Sibella stayed where she was.

"Did we bury you alive?" He asked, looking horrified, "Did we make a mistake?"

"No, no darling, I really was dead. I just… I just came back as this…" she gestured to her teeth.

He shook his head, "This can't be…. Sibella what happened during that time that you were caught in that rainstorm after your carriage accident? What do you remember? Did someone poison you or something? How could this have happened? Vampires don't exist!"

She opened her mouth but she had no answers for him.

"Monty, it's all a blur, all I-"she stopped suddenly, freezing up. Phoebe's footsteps were echoing across the house.

"I have to go," she whispered fiercely, "I'll come back tomorrow."

"No, please stay, I need to know what happened," he begged.

"I can't. I'll come back tomorrow," she promised. She vanished through the windows again, and Monty watched as she disappeared into the woods, becoming nothing more than a faint memory as Phoebe opened the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

The open window was causing a chilling breeze to whip through the room.

"Monty, whatever are you doing at the window, you're going to catch a cold if you keep it open like that!" chastised Phoebe as she hurriedly closed it for him. The sound of the window shutting seemed to snap Monty out of his trance. Still, Phoebe looked at him curiously.

"Monty, are you alright?" Her dark eyes were filled with concern, "You look like you've seen a ghost."

He swallowed hard, nodding. "I'm fine," he said weakly, and he climbed back into bed.

His hand still tingled with the feeling of Sibella's slim fingers intertwined with his. His lips still had her taste on them. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to shake himself of this feeling.

"Phoebe I…" he started but then he decided it wasn't worth it.

"Monty?" She looked at him, puzzled as she slipped into bed next to him. She placed a hand on his chest as she looked up at him, not satisfied until she got an honest answer out of him.

He sighed, "I just… I just had another dream about Sibella," he lied.

She gave him a sympathetic frown, "What was this one about?"

"She told me how she died, and that some person at her bedside turned her into a vampire by biting her…"

Phoebe paused, debating whether or not to tell him about her dreams.

"If they don't go away soon, promise me you'll go see someone about them?" she asked.

He hesitated before nodding, "Yes, of course."

Phoebe cuddled close to him and Monty wrapped his arms around her tightly, almost as if to pretend that Sibella was in his arms. He didn't want to lose the feeling of her presence even if the previous event had been a dream or not. Phoebe laid her head on his chest, intertwined her hands with his.

"You smell like roses, Monty," she remarked quietly.

"Hm?" Monty asked, still half dazed by the appearance of Sibella.

Phoebe paused. "Nothing."

Monty kissed at her hair, "I love you, you know that?"

Phoebe nodded softly, "I know." She glanced up at him and kissed his cheek gently.

"You're so good to me," Monty murmured as he kissed at her neck. Phoebe smiled at the kisses.

"I love you," said Phoebe honestly.

Monty smiled at her, "I love you too."

Phoebe grinned and after a while of kissing, she shut off the light, with her wondering if Monty's so called dreams about Sibella were really dreams after all or not.

The next night, Monty waited for Sibella to arrive at the bedroom again, with Phoebe reading downstairs. As soon as she tapped on the window, he opened it and let her in.

"Where have you been?" he asked, noticing the slight stains of blood around her mouth and the dirt stains around the hem of her dress.

"You don't want to know," she answered as she wiped away the stains with her hand.

He sucked in a breath at that and bit his lip. He then stood up straighter and bravely stepped towards her, caressing her cheek softly. She flinched at his touch.

"Are you feeling alright?"

She nodded weakly, "I'm fine, Monty."

"You don't look fine," he commented. She sighed.

"Monty… I'm alright," she said softly. "Don't be worried about me."

Silence fell between them for a moment.

"Have you told Phoebe?" she asked quietly, looking up at him. She bit her lip.

"No, I haven't," he answered. She nodded faintly.

"That's probably for the best right now," she paused, "How is she?"

"She's doing alright. She's been my salvation these past few weeks. She's always there for me, ready to comfort me. I know she's been hurting too though."

Sibella nodded sadly. "I can imagine."

"I can't believe you're really here," he said at last after a moment of silence faded away.

"Do you still think this is a dream?" she asked him.

"I hope so," he said softly, looking at her.

She stared at him quizzically. "Why?"

"I don't want to think about you suffering like this every day, you deserve a peaceful rest, not an immortal life of killing people," he explained.

"Well, someone obviously thought differently," she remarked darkly, but he could see that she was angry and bitter. He leaned in to kiss her, but she stopped him and stepped away.

"Please don't," she begged softly, "I don't want to hurt you."

He glanced at her teeth and shuddered instinctively, just thinking about the pain they could inflict. She hid her teeth behind her lips.

"Lionel had the same reaction when he saw me, only it gave him a bit more of a shock."

Monty looked at her suspiciously. "Sibella, Lionel's dead."

She nodded, a small smirk on her face, "I know."

Monty's blood froze. She sighed, seeing the terrified look on his face.

"I went to see him, with the intention of killing him, but as soon as he saw me he fainted and his heart stopped. I guess seeing his wife come back from the dead was too much for his old, failing heart."

Monty frowned. "You went to see Lionel before you came to see me?"

She scowled. "Don't be so petty, Monty. I didn't exactly know what was going on with me. I thought I had been buried alive until I felt the uncontrollable urge to drink blood and kill. That was when I realized what had happened to me… that I had become a vampire."

Monty looked at her, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get upset… I wish this hadn't happened to you."

Her face softened. "We can't change what happened now, Monty," she reasoned, "I don't mind… I guess I was bound to be cursed one way or another," she said darkly with a bitter laugh.

"Don't say that," he protested, grabbing her hand.

"Why shouldn't I?" She snapped back at him, "Someone obviously thought that I should be punished for the way I had acted. Someone thought that I had to pay for whatever sins I had committed!"

"This doesn't have to be a punishment," said Monty, "You still get to see Phoebe and I."

"At the cost of killing people!"

She bit her lip and crossed her arms over her chest, her eyes glinting with anger. He touched her cheek gently, his fingers brushing over her face. "What do we do now?" he asked her.

She sighed, "I don't know."

Neither of them heard either Phoebe's footsteps or the bedroom door open and when they realized this, it was too late. Phoebe had already seen Sibella.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Phoebe's face was contorted in shock and horror at the sight of Sibella.

"Si-Sibella?" she whispered, looking at the supposedly dead woman, "Are you really here?" She took a step towards her all the while wrapping her arms around her blue nightgown as if to prove to herself that this was real and that this was happening.

"The groundskeeper was right, Phoebe. Sibella is part of the Undead, she's a vampire," said Monty slowly. Phoebe stared at the blonde carefully, taking in her beautiful yet strange appearance. She seemed more angelic than she had been in life, more beautiful if that was even possible. There was danger behind her eyes, those eyes that Phoebe had once stared into adoringly, those eyes that she had loved to see sparkle and light up in happiness.

"Is that really you, my darling?"

Sibella nodded slowly, not wanting to overwhelm Phoebe with her story but she felt compelled to retell the entire tale all over again. When she was done, Phoebe sank into a chair, nervously tugging at her braided hair, trying to process all this.

"I understand it's a lot to take in," started Sibella, "Monty thought he was dreaming."

Phoebe came closer to the vampire, looking at her carefully. It was her Sibella, the woman she had spent countless hours kissing and being around. She was still the same woman, still beautiful and wonderful and yet there was something dangerous about her. Phoebe kept her distance but she was pleased to see her.

"It really is you," said Phoebe in a whisper at last. "I've missed you so."

Sibella gave her a small smile. "I've missed you too, darling."

"We thought you were dead, it was so terrible," Phoebe murmured, "I thought I'd never see you again."

"I'm here now, I'm alright… besides my tendency to want blood and all," Sibella's attempt at a joke failed horribly, but Phoebe still laughed just because she had simply missed the sound of her voice and wanted to hear it more.

"How long have you been back?"

"A week or so," answered Sibella softly. "I've lost track of the days."

"And… and your eating habits?"

"Nothing to be too concerned about, I can handle it." Sibella flashed her a quick smile.

"But you must be starving," interrupted Phoebe, taking a step towards her. Sibella shook her head, an obvious lie, "I'm fine."

Phoebe glanced at Sibella again, biting her lip. She got close to her and Sibella stiffened. "We need to keep your appetite satisfied. What are you eating now, darling?"

"Just livestock."

"I'll think of something but I need to do some research first," said Phoebe. Sibella nodded and she saw out of the corner of her eye that the sun was starting to pour in through the curtains.

"It's nearly morning," she remarked, "I should get going."

"Must you?" Phoebe looked disappointed.

Sibella nodded, "I'll be back tomorrow." She then slipped back outside through the window and soon disappeared into the woods back to the cemetery.

Phoebe and Monty were left in the room by themselves, both of them feeling the absence of Sibella, her scent still lingering in the air.

"Why didn't you tell me she was alive?" Phoebe asked him, turning towards him.

"I wasn't sure if she was at first, I wanted to be sure," Monty reasoned.

"I can't believe she's here, that she's alive," whispered Phoebe as she crossed her arms, absentmindedly playing with her braid.

"We need to help her though, I know she's scared and I'm worried about her." Monty bit his lip.

Phoebe nodded. She went and retrieved her book from downstairs, having an idea form in her head. She sat on the bed and flipped through it feverishly, trying to recall where it was that she had read a certain passage.

"What are you doing?" Monty asked, coming over and sitting next to her on the bed. He caught a glance of the title.

"Looking for something," she murmured as she stopped on a page and scanned it for the passage.

"Phoebe, _Dracula_ is a fictional story, you can't trust that for information!"

"I know, but we have to start somewhere, Monty," she told him. She paused and put her finger on the start of the passage, "Here, here come look at this."

Monty leaned forward and read the passage:

" _The nosferatu do not die like the bee when he sting once. He is only stronger; and being stronger, have yet more power to work evil. This vampire which is amongst us is of himself so strong in person as twenty men; he is of cunning more than mortal, for his cunning be the growth of ages; he have still the aids of necromancy, which is, as his etymology imply, the divination by the dead, and all the dead that he can come nigh to are for him at command; he is brute, and more than brute; he is devil in callous, and the heart of him is not; he can, within limitations, appear at will when, and where, and in any of the forms that are to him; he can, within his range, direct the elements; the storm, the fog, the thunder; he can command all the meaner things; the rat, and the owl, and the bat-the moth, and the fox, and the wolf; he can grow and become small; and he can at times vanish and come unknown."_

"And then there's this," added Phoebe, flipping the page.

" _He can do all these things, yet he is not free. Nay; he is even more prisoner than the slave of the galley, than the madman in his cell. He cannot go where he lists; he who is not of nature has yet to obey some of nature's laws-why we know not. He may not enter anywhere at the first, unless there be some one of the household who big him to come; though afterwards he can come as he please. His powers ceases, as does that of all evil things, at the coming of the day. Only at certain times can he have limited freedom. If he be not at the place whither he is bound, he can only change himself at noon or at exact sunrise or sunset. These things are we told, and in this record of ours we have proof by inference. Thus, whereas he can do as he will within his limit, when he have his earth home, his coffin-home, his hell-home, the place unhallowed, as we saw when he went to the grave of the suicide at Whitby; still at other time he can only change when the time come. It is said, too, that he can only pass running water at the slack or the flood of the tide. Then there are things which so afflict him that he has no power, as the garlic that we know of, and as now when we resolve, to them he is nothing, but in their presence he take his place far off and silent with respect. There are others, too, which I shall tell you of, lest in our seeking we may need them. The branch of wild rose on his coffin keep him that he move not from it; a sacred bullet fired into the coffin kill him so that he be true dead; and as for the stake through him, we know already of its peace; or the cut-off head that giveth rest."'_

"This is a good start, but I need more information if we want to help Sibella," she murmured. She looked up at him, her eyes imploring. "Will you come with me to the library tomorrow?"

He nodded, kissing her cheek. "Of course, anything to help you and Sibella."

She smiled and held his hand tightly, "Good. Now let's get some sleep," she urged him as she yawned softly. Monty kissed her and held her as he shut off the light, falling asleep after wondering if this was all for nothing or not.

In the morning, Phoebe wondered if it was all a dream. Had Sibella really visited them last night? Was she really alive and well? All of those thoughts were floating through her head as she and Monty went to the library and checked out as many books as possible on vampires.

Monty couldn't even see her because she had so many books in her arms.

"Do you need any help?" he asked her as she came to the counter.

"No," she huffed as she set the books down, "I'm all set," she flashed him a smile. Monty shook his head, amused at her determination and will power. The librarian checked out their books and Monty helped Phoebe take them back to the car.

"You're taking this whole Sibella is back from the dead things rather well darling," Monty remarked to her on the car ride home.

Phoebe nodded absentmindedly. "I guess I am. I feel as though it was all a dream, that at any moment I'll wake up and she'll be gone…. And if that's the case then I'd want to make the most of the time I have until I wake up."

"I understand," said Monty, "But the feeling fades away. She's real, Phoebe, she's here and we need to help her."

Phoebe nodded at his words, "Yes, we do. We do need to help her."

They drove on for a bit longer.

"Does she know about Lionel?" Phoebe asked.

Monty nodded slowly, "Yes." Phoebe parted her lips to ask him another question when they pulled up to Highhurst. Phoebe decided to leave her questions for later and instead she focused her attention on the books she got, taking meticulous notes and marking pages left and right.

"I think you checked out the entire library," Monty remarked with a chuckle as he brought her a cup of tea and sat next to her in the parlor.

"Here, come help me," she demanded, handing him a stack of books with a smirk. He took them and began to go through them, taking notes like Phoebe had done.

By the end of the day, both of them were exhausted and had accomplished little to nothing. When Sibella came to the window, Phoebe was still on the bed, books surrounding her every which way. Monty opened the window for her, "Phoebe's still working, if you can't tell," he remarked as he helped her inside.

Sibella glanced at the brunette, who looked exhausted but was still working and scribbling down notes in a journal. She walked over to the bed, sitting down and removing a book out of her way.

"You don't have to work yourself to death for my sake," commented Sibella as she looked at all of the notes Phoebe and Monty had taken. Phoebe looked up at her voice and smiled at her tiredly, "I don't mind. I'm learning so much, here let me show you," she reached for a book and flipped through it quickly. She stopped suddenly and cried out, her hand having been sliced by the sharp edges of the paper. Blood began to appear at the wound as Phoebe held her hand in the air to inspect the damage. Suddenly the mood in the room changed drastically.

Before anyone could do anything or have the chance to react, Sibella was already lunging for Phoebe's hand, her eyes blood thirsty. Phoebe tried to fight her off, but Sibella was stronger. The blonde had the brunette suddenly pinned underneath her on the bed. Sibella leaned down towards the brunette's neck, the scent of her blood driving Sibella crazy. Her teeth grazed the skin of Phoebe's delicate throat before she snapped herself out of it, immediately backing away from Phoebe.

"I'm… I'm so sorry…" she stammered.

Both Monty and Phoebe seemed to be in a state of shock for neither of them said anything for a few moments. Phoebe sat up slowly as Monty came to her aid and held her injured hand. "It's okay, I know it was an accident," she said in a shaking voice. "It's fine Sibella, no harm done." But Phoebe was pale and shaking.

"I scared you, I'm a monster," Sibella cried, ready to launch herself out of the window and disappear, "I could have killed you."

"No, darling it's okay, I'm alright," Phoebe tried to comfort her, but Sibella would not be swayed. She backed herself up against the wall, afraid to be near them, "I'm leaving, I shouldn't be here, I could have killed you."

"No, darling please stay!" Phoebe begged.

Sibella shook her head, "No, I can't… I can't risk it." Without another word, she opened the window and disappeared before Phoebe or Monty could do anything about it, leaving them in a state of confusion and fear.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

In the morning, Monty rolled over and kissed Phoebe's cheek, waking her up, "Good morning, darling," he whispered in her ear. She smiled at him as she turned to look up at him, "Hi."

He grinned at her, kissing her lips, "How's your hand?" He glanced at it, inspecting it to see if there was any further damage.

"Just fine, I guess," she shrugged.

"Were you frightened of her?" Monty asked, thinking back to last night and how Sibella had Phoebe pinned underneath her at the sight of the cut. He shuddered at the memory, and yet he had seen the two women in that position before and it had never had been terrifying before. Monty guessed that it had been the fact that Sibella could have hurt Phoebe that made the situation horrifying and scary.

"A bit," Phoebe blushed at the memory. She had been frightened, of course, but there had also been something else. It had been weirdly… intimate. Phoebe hadn't been that close to Sibella since before she had passed and having her mere inches away from her was intoxicating. In those few moments, Phoebe had been caught off guard by the allure of Sibella's bright eyes even though her fangs were set to pierce through her skin. Phoebe had still loved her in that moment of terror.

"I'm sorry she almost hurt you," said Monty dragging Phoebe out of her thoughts. Phoebe sat up, bringing her hair over her shoulder with her other hand, "It's alright, I know she didn't mean to."

"She needs our help," said Monty as he kissed Phoebe's head. His wife nodded, "Yes. I know she does, so let's go help her."

After getting dressed and having breakfast, they set off for the library once more to collect more research. The line was long for the checkout with many young children in front of them, and Phoebe and Monty had to stand there for a while. Monty wandered off to look for some newspapers, leaving Phoebe in line by herself.

The Countess hummed to herself softly as she stood there, the weight of the books wearing on her arms.

"Researching about vampires, are you?" someone asked. Phoebe turned around and her eyes met a man with a dazzling and yet disarming smile. He was dressed in a nice black suit that complimented his dark blonde hair and striking blue eyes. He had no books in his arms, yet he was standing just to the left of the line. He leaned against the wall and gave her a smirk.

"Yes, I'm just interested in them," Phoebe replied simply. She turned back around, she was almost first in line now and her thoughts were focused on how to help Sibella. The man came closer, peering at the books in her arms.

"That's a lot of books you got there, Miss…?" he prompted her.

"Phoebe," the brunette was startled by his continuation of their banter. "Mrs. Phoebe Navarro, Countess of Highhurst," she said as she placed the books on the counter and shook his hand, "And you are?"

"Matthew," he shook her hand, "Matthew Hedley."

She smiled at him nervously as Monty came next to her, dropping off a newspaper onto the counter to add to the pile, looking at the man suspiciously.

"Hello," rushed in Matthew, shaking Monty's hand politely. Monty frowned at him and narrowed his eyes, immediately distrustful of this man.

"Monty, this is Matthew Hedley," introduced Phoebe.

"How do you do?" asked Monty cordially.

"I'm very well, thank you. I was just talking to your wife about her interest in vampires," said Matthew, pausing to look at Phoebe, "She seems rather engrossed by the subject. I'm sort of an expert on vampires myself."

"Yes, well, we should get going," Monty wanted to leave. He tugged on Phoebe's arm, "Come along, darling."

Before she was pulled away by Monty, Matthew leaned in towards her, "Vampires are my specialty, Mrs. Navarro, if you ever want to know more, feel free to call me anytime if you'd like more information," he said as he passed along his card. Phoebe took it in her grasp and held it, smiling at him appreciatively as he left. She glanced at it as Matthew walked away while Monty glowered at him from afar.

"Monty, look at this," whispered the brunette. Monty's eyes looked at it.

Matthew Hedley; Vampire Hunter/Exterminator.

Monty's blood ran cold. "We've got to warn Sibella," he said in a low voice. Phoebe nodded in agreement as they took their books back and went back to the car.

"We should go see him though… maybe he can help," she suggested as she slid the card into one of the books for safekeeping.

"I don't know… I don't trust him, I feel like he wants something from us," remarked Monty, frowning as he thought of the man they had just met.

"Oh, Monty you are so distrustful of everyone," Phoebe sighed.

"Didn't you get a weird feeling from him?" asked Monty as he started up the car.

"A little but Monty what choice do we have?"

"We can find someone else to help us," he interjected sourly.

"He may be our only help," Phoebe said with insistence. Monty sighed, "Maybe you're right."

"It's worth a shot, Monty. Don't you want to help Sibella?"

He sighed again. "Alright, let's meet with him next week…. I just hope we're doing the right thing."

"Anything is better than doing nothing," she told him as she took his hand. He nodded reluctantly, feeling apprehensive about the decision but he said nothing more about it as they walked back into the house to do more research.

That night, Sibella slipped into their bedroom, looking tired and exhausted. Her face was worn, exasperated, and her eyes were dimmed. Phoebe looked up at her when she came in, "You look hungry, those animals aren't doing enough for you, are they?" she remarked.

Sibella shook her head, sinking into a chair as she did so, resting her head on the back of it. Her hands sat in her lap, touching the ripped hem of her dress that was now tattered and dirty. Monty stood in the corner of the room until he left to go make himself and Phoebe some tea.

"I wanted to apologize," started Sibella as Monty left, "for last night. I don't know what came over me. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's alright, Sibella, I'm just fine, I promise," she gave her a sympathetic smile. She held up her hand as if to prove that it was alright, "See? All better."

"I still feel terrible," said Sibella in a mutter.

"It's okay," interrupted Phoebe warmly, "Sibella, I know you didn't mean to."

Sibella sighed angrily, "I just wish I could control myself… I just don't want to hurt anyone."

Phoebe got up off the bed and went over to her. She caressed her cheek gently, "And you haven't hurt anyone yet. You're doing wonderful." Sibella looked up, a glum expression on her face, "You think too highly of me. I could have killed you last night."

"You didn't though," said Phoebe. She then leaned in and kissed her softly. Sibella stiffened at the gesture, afraid that she would hurt her, but Phoebe wasn't afraid. After a few moments, she pulled away.

"See?" said Phoebe, "You could never hurt me." A bright smile shone on her face, and Sibella gave her a half-hearted one back.

Monty came back with the cups of tea and sat next to Sibella in another armchair. Phoebe took her tea and stood in the middle of them. "I think I've come up with an idea on how to help you," started the Countess. Sibella looked up, "Oh?"

"I was thinking about taking blood from the local hospital to help keep your urge under control," continued Phoebe. Monty nodded faintly in agreement. "I think that's a good idea."

Sibella nodded. "Okay, I guess that would be better than killing of these animals," she said softly.

Phoebe gave her a small smile, "I thought so too. I'll try and get some blood this week," she promised. Sibella nodded appreciatively, "Thank you." She paused. "I should get going, it's nearly daylight."

"We'll see you tomorrow then," said Phoebe with a small smile. Sibella smiled back, waved goodbye and left through the window. As soon as she left, Monty set down his cup of tea, "Time for bed," he said yawning.

Phoebe nodded as she finished her tea, got dressed in her nightgown, and put the books away.

"I want to go to Matthew's soon," she reminded him as she slipped under the covers next to him.

"Alright," he said reluctantly, "We'll call him tomorrow and see what we can do." Phoebe bit her lip and nodded softly.

Monty shut off his light and fell asleep while Phoebe stayed awake, staring at the window. As her eyes fluttered shut, she thought she saw a shadow flutter in and out of view but when she snapped her eyes open, she saw nothing. Her hand shook a bit, and she felt a shudder but she repressed it. Laying her head down, she drifted off into a quiet sleep, wondering how she could further help Sibella.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

The whole atmosphere was unsettling and creepy. The place had the stench of death.

Phoebe, of course, would never say that to Matthew's face. She was too polite to say such harsh but not untrue things. She ended up squeezing Monty's hand quite tightly as they walked through the house on a tour.

Everything was just so jarring and peculiar, the Countess felt extremely uncomfortable and nervous as she took in the scenery. The dark striped wallpaper coupled with the black leather furniture made her shudder involuntarily. Monty felt the same way, and he felt a shudder go down his spine as they climbed the staircase to the second floor, all the while Matthew explaining his décor to them.

This house was more like a mad scientist's laboratory or a serial killer's museum of his prizes than a home.

The stairs creaked as they ascended them as if something or someone was underneath them.

"So Phoebe, how did you become interested in vampires?" Matthew asked her as they finished climbing the stairs.

Phoebe glanced at him, "Oh, well I've just started reading _Dracula_ and I wanted to separate the fact from the fiction. Other than that, I don't know much about them."

"Ah," Matthew mused, " _Dracula,_ a wonderful story but quite the tale of fiction," he laughed lightheartedly.

"So I've heard," replied Phoebe, frowning.

Matthew went on, "I admire Stoker very much for bringing the subject of vampires into the public eye and showing them how terrifying they can be, but alas he took too many artistic liberties and the lies he spread have become to be regarded as true when they are simply not."

Phoebe bit her lip, wondering how far she should go with her questions.

"What exactly are some of the fictitious musings of Stoker?" She posed carefully.

Matthew took the bait, appearing all too eager to tell her everything he knew.

"Well for one…."

Monty at this point had been distracted by the wall hangings and Matthew's speech was nothing but background noise to him. Monty felt like he was in a museum as he stared at the artifacts encased in glass. There was different tools and memorabilia scattered around the halls.

Monty noticed that Phoebe and Matthew had moved on, probably to the library that Matthew had originally said he would take them into. Monty hung back to look at the strange collection.

Bundles of garlic, religious artifacts such as crosses and wafers, and several wooden stakes were displayed proudly in the glass cases.

Monty shuddered at the thought of Matthew using the stake on Sibella, driving it into her heart and instantly killing her. His hands started to tremble at the thought. He couldn't let her die, not by a man such as Matthew.

Monty half thought about breaking the glass and taking the stakes, but just as he was about to do so, he heard Phoebe's voice call out to him from atop the staircase.

"Darling?"

He looked up at her, and tried to give her a fake, content smile. He could tell she saw through his lie.

"I'm terribly sorry for my delay, I was admiring this fine collection of yours, Matthew," he complimented as the man joined Phoebe at the top of the stairs and they both descended to where Monty was.

Phoebe held some more books in her arms and Monty wasn't the least bit surprised at the fact.

"Ah… yes, my grand collection," Matthew said quietly, "All artifacts that one would need to destroy and detain a vampire."

Phoebe came close, and with a free hand, she held Monty's hand tightly.

"Have you ever had to use those?" she asked softly.

"Not yet, but I might, in the future," remarked Matthew as he glanced at the stakes.

"What do you mean by that?" Monty asked sharply,

Their host turned to face them.

"What I mean is that I suspect that there is a vampire, right here, in this town…" he said seriously.

Monty felt the blood rush from his face. His heart froze with fear.

"Do you really think so?" Phoebe asked on behalf of Monty, sensing his fear.

Matthew nodded, his eyes eager.

"How do you know this?" Monty finally found his voice.

Matthew grinned, a truly terrifyingly sadistic smile, "Let me show you…"

"This is wrong," Monty interjected as Matthew led them through the cemetery to the grave that he was looking for," This is wrong and you can't do this."

"It needs to be done, people need to be aware of what's happening in this town, and if this is the only way to get through to them then so be it," uttered Matthew.

Phoebe and Monty exchanged a fearful glance as they followed Matthew through the maze of graves.

"You could be arrested!" pointed out Monty, desperate.

Matthew laughed, "The police will be thanking me when I save their children and their wives from this monster!"

"They could still arrest you for trespassing, it's a crime to break into graves," Monty reasoned.

"It's for the good of the people, I'm protecting them," Matthew huffed, "This is about us versus them, and this is about saving ourselves from these hellish creatures."

Silence fell between them all for a moment.

"Matthew, this is entirely inappropriate," Phoebe spoke up, "Vampires don't exist," she told him, "They're purely fictional. You can't be positive that you've really seen one, have you?"

Matthew stopped dead in his tracks. He whirled around, rage in his eyes.

"Madam, I can assure you quite confidently that these creatures exist. I will not be disrespected like that again. My work is true and is for the good of the public. Do not discredit me or cross me," his voice was stern.

Phoebe froze, terrified. Monty nearly growled and lunged for the man's throat for yelling at his wife like that.

"Can't we agree to disagree on our opinions on this matter, and not attack one another?" Monty got out through his teeth.

Matthew's face softened. His demeanor changed completely. He extended his hand towards Phoebe, bowing, "Madam, you must forgive me. The subject of my study has always been mocked and laughed at, I thought I had a true confidante in you, but I can see I still need to prove that my work is needed to you. I am sincerely sorry for my actions. Please forgive me, Countess."

Phoebe took his hand, and he kissed her knuckles lightly.

He then straightened up while Phoebe curled into Monty's chest, afraid.

"Come, let me show you the monster that my work has trained me to eliminate," he said softly and without another word, he continued walking to the grave in which he intended to show them.

Phoebe and Monty followed silently, and finally they reached the intended crypt.

The name engraved on the top read: HALLWARD

Monty and Phoebe knew that Lionel had fought to have Sibella buried in a separate plot, one where she could be called; Sibella Holland nee Hallward, but he had been over-ruled by Sibella's parents who wanted their daughter in the family crypt. Sibella had mentioned her family crypt once, saying that her great-great grandfather had purchased the plot and that generations after generations of Hallwards had been buried there.

In her youth, Sibella had loved to tease Monty about her death. She enjoyed seeing the look of utter pain and agony on his face whenever she brought it up. She had teased him mercilessly about it.

" _Will you fling yourself at my casket and weep uncontrollably?" she used to ask him, a smirk on her lips as she laid entangled with him on his bed while his mother was out working, her fingers dancing across his shirt, her lipstick smudged on the bare skin of his neck._

 _"Of course I will," Monty had answered. "I'd be in utter despair if I lost you."'_

 _"Would you send me roses every day, and would you kiss me before they locked me up in a casket?" she had asked him._

 _"Absolutely."_

 _"Would you find someone else?"_

 _"No," his answer had been firm._

 _"If I was dying, would you be there to comfort me?" She had asked a while later, in a quiet sort of tone._

 _He had looked in her eyes. "I would never let you die alone," he promised her._

 _"Never?" Her eyes were imploring._

 _He kissed her, "Never."_

When Monty came out of his reverie, the door to the crypt had been opened by Matthew, and Phoebe was tugging on his hand as she entered the crypt.

Monty felt sick, he didn't want to be here or watch Matthew do this. Matthew walked over to Sibella's grave and started to tug on the top of the casket.

"What in God's name are you doing?" Monty let the words escape his lips before he could think how dangerous they were to utter.

Matthew looked up, a small smile on his face.

"Showing you the vampire herself."

He got the top off, triumphantly grinning as Phoebe and Monty reluctantly came closer.

"This is the vampire, this hellish fiend right here."

There laid Sibella, in her pink dress, her hem dirty and stained with blood, but other than that she looked beautiful, perfect. Her skin almost looked life-like again, her cheeks were rosy, her lips red.

She looked alive, they couldn't deny it. For a second, Phoebe and Monty actually thought she was alive.

But Monty and Phoebe kept their faces blank… expressionless, though inside they were terrified and angry.

"Who is she?" Phoebe pretended to play dumb, but inwardly she was horror-stricken. She wanted to get Matthew far away from her precious Sibella.

"Sibella Hallward, or at least that's what the groundskeeper told me."

"And how is she considered to be a vampire?" Monty half growled, unable to keep his emotions restrained.

"She is not here in her crypt at night, and when she comes back in the morning, she looks more refreshed and beautiful than ever," explained Matthew.

"It might be grave robbers," piped up Phoebe.

"No, no, it can't possibly be grave robbers, I've seen her walk around."

"That's impossible," uttered Monty.

Matthew sighed, and bent down towards Sibella, pulling back the upper part of Sibella's lip, exposing her fangs.

Monty had half the mind to bludgeon in Matthew's skull with whatever he could get his hands on for touching Sibella. He wanted to lunge at the man for even daring to touch her.

"Now do you see?" Matthew asked patiently.

"So her teeth are irregular, that doesn't make her a vampire," said Phoebe.

"She has the fangs of the devil, of a vampire. No normal human has teeth like this," Matthew pointed out.

"Don't you have any respect for the dead?" growled Monty, glaring at Matthew with murderous eyes.

"Of course I do, but she's not a mortal, not anymore anyhow. She's part of the Undead…" he paused, running a hand over Sibella's cheek and neck, "It's too bad though, she's quite beautiful… I wouldn't have minded being married to her…"

Monty fought the urge to hiss at him. His hands clenched into fists, shaking horribly. Phoebe tried to calm him with a hand on his shoulder but he was too enraged.

"Isn't it quite strange, that the fiends from hell are always so gorgeous and irresistible, and yet we must dispose of them for the sake of our souls?" Matthew murmured. He then suddenly took out a stake and held it in his hands.

"You know, I could plunge this into her heart right now… I could end this right now, but what good would that do if no one knows about her yet? She'll soon stop feeding on livestock and start killing people and that's when the people will need a savior, someone like me to combat this terrifying creature."

"So you want to a martry, is that what this is about?" Phoebe asked quietly.

Matthew looked up, "If I save these people, they will have no choice but to accept me and my work. I will be hailed as a national hero."

"And if you fail?" Monty asked in a dark tone.

"I won't," Matthew said firmly.

"Why play such games, Matthew? Do you enjoy pretending to be like God?" Monty asked him, "Do you enjoy deciding who gets to live and who must die? Do you think that stake gives you the almighty power to do whatever you want?"

"No. Science does. These are not creatures of God, and so they cannot be defeated by God," said Matthew softly, "As to your other question, my Lord, I do enjoy playing games. You will soon find out that I always win."

He put away the stake, and climbed out of the crypt.

Monty placed the top back onto Sibella's casket, not before kissing her lips gently before leaving with Phoebe.

"What are we going to do, Monty?" Phoebe asked him, frightened. "He's going to try and kill her."

"We're going to protect her, Phoebe. We have to. He cannot win at this game…"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

Monty embraced Sibella tightly in his arms as soon as she came in through the window. "Oh, Sibella, my darling," he murmured in her ear as he held her close, "Someone terrible is after you."

Sibella pulled back, and arched an eyebrow. "Who?"

"This man we met, Matthew Hedley. He's a vampire hunter, and he believes that you are a vampire and he wants to kill you," said Monty, "but we won't let him do that."

Sibella frowned, "How do you know he's after me?"

"He took us to your crypt today, and he's been following you, and he showed us your fangs," said Monty.

Sibella frowned deeply. "Monty! How could you? Why did you let him do that?" she asked him harshly.

"We met him at the library the other day and we thought he would help us, but it turns out he's suspicious of you and wants to plunge a stake into your heart and kill you in order to become some sort of martyr," said Phoebe as she played with her braid, speaking for the first time since Sibella came.

Sibella said nothing as she walked to a chair and sat down calmly.

"Would that be such a bad thing?" she asked after a few moments of silence, glancing up at both of them.

Phoebe and Monty exchanged confused looks. Monty went to her side, and held her hand, "Of course it would be. It would be awful, we just got you back my love, we don't want to lose you again."

Sibella shook her head, "It would be better if someone just killed me so at least I could be at peace."

"But darling, you just came back to us," Monty murmured, holding her hand tightly.

"But maybe this Matthew person is right, maybe I am dangerous."

"No, you're not," said Phoebe gently. "We're going to work this out and you're going to be able to control yourself."

"Please don't listen to Matthew. You're not dangerous," Monty begged her, And now that Lionel's gone, we can all be together. No one is standing in our way now," he said softly.

Phoebe nodded in agreement, "He's right, Sibella. We can work around this." She then knelt down on the other side of Sibella and took her other hand.

"I'm not so sure. How do you plan to stop Matthew from coming after me?"

They both were quiet.

"We could keep you here," said Phoebe slowly, "in the guest bedroom."

Sibella looked at her, "You're joking." Her eyes narrowed and her arms crossed over her chest.

"No."

"That's utterly ridiculous, Phoebe!" she scolded.

"If you stayed here, then you would be safe," remarked Monty quietly.

Sibella looked between the two of them and sighed heavily.

"What about the servants?"

"We'll have them stay away from the room, and ask them to leave early at night," said Phoebe.

"This is madness," she stood up, and walked away from the two of them. "Utterly ridiculous. I won't let you do this."

"Sibella please," Phoebe begged, "We just want to protect you," she came towards her and took her hand, but Sibella wrenched it away. Phoebe's hand stung by the sharp movement of Sibella moving her hand out of her grasp.

"Darling…" she said quietly, "Please listen to us, let us help."

"It's not worth it, I'm not worth it," Sibella argued bitterly.

"Yes you are," said Phoebe softly, "Please don't say that."

Sibella's features turned harsh, "Why shouldn't I? I'm a monster, I drink blood, Phoebe. I'm supposed to be dead but I'm not!"

"Sibella, we love you," said Monty, looking at her, "We don't think you're a monster."

Her features softened a bit.

"Can we at least try it?" begged Phoebe.

Sibella sighed, feeling powerless, "Alright," she nodded.

Phoebe smiled happily and kissed her lips softly, "It'll all work out, I promise."

Sibella looked at her with unsure eyes. "If you say so…"

"Trust me," said Phoebe with a grin.

Sibella smiled at the brunette's bright face.

"I have to go back…"

"We'll see you tomorrow then," said Monty.

Sibella nodded before she left through the window.

The next night fell sooner than anyone had anticipated it to, and soon Phoebe and Monty found themselves in the graveyard near Sibella's crypt. The blonde emerged from the stone structure, her pale skin shining in the moonlight.

"I'm going to go eat, I'll meet you at the house?"

Monty and Phoebe nodded, watching her as she disappeared. After making sure no one was following them, they put the coffin into their carriage and quickly sped off back to Highhurst.

The castle was empty when they returned for they had given the servants the rest of the night off. Phoebe and Monty waited for Sibella to show up. When she finally arrived, they let her in.

"We've got everything all set up," said Phoebe as she led her to the guest bedroom to show her. Phoebe opened the door and let Sibella enter the room. The coffin was in the middle of the room, at the end of the bed, looking odd amongst the rest of the bedroom furniture. The room was dark, the curtain all drawn, shades closed and the lights off.

"What do you think?" Monty asked Sibella as both he and Phoebe stayed in the doorway of the room.

"This is fine," said Sibella.

"We got you a new dress, one of Phoebe's old nightgowns, if you wanted to change out of your old one," said Monty, gesturing to her torn up gown.

"Thank you, that's very kind," she said softly.

"Now you're safe," declared Monty quietly looking at her.

Sibella rolled her eyes, and sighed, "I guess."

"Sibella-"

"Don't!" she cried, "What's done is done. Just leave me be."

"We'll see you tomorrow night," said Phoebe softly, sensing the tension. She tugged on Monty's arm for him to leave too.

Monty attempted to kiss Sibella's cheek but she shrugged him off. Monty then reluctantly left with Phoebe.

The door to the guest bedroom was shut by Sibella as they left.

Monty glanced at Phoebe as they walked back to their bedroom, "She hates me."

"She's upset. We put ourselves in danger for her and you know she doesn't like that. She's just angry at everything right now, darling, let her be angry."

"Doesn't she see that this is the best thing for her?" Monty argued as they entered their room.

Phoebe crossed to her side of the bed, "She thinks that she'd be better off dead, my love. We're not going to convince her of anything else."

Monty sighed as he climbed into bed. "I thought she'd be happy with us…. I thought she loved us."

Phoebe resisted the urge to roll her eyes at his neediness. "Darling, she does love us. She's upset. Now get some sleep, you're acting childish and tired."

Monty sighed, "I'm sorry." He kissed her lips. "Get some sleep too," he urged her.

They both fell asleep, even though it was daytime, comforted by the fact that they knew Sibella was just in the other room, safe and sound.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

Night fell once more and this time Sibella found herself wandering through the halls until she settled in the library. She flipped through some of Phoebe's books on vampires, eventually drawn to the copy of Dracula that was sitting on one of the tables.

Sibella opened it up, and her eyes landed on a particular paragraph:

 _"When Lucy- I call the thing that was before us Lucy because it bore her shape- saw us she drew back with an angry snarl, such as a cat gives when taken unawares; then her eyes ranged over us. Lucy's eyes in form and colour; but Lucy's eyes unclean and full of hell-fire, instead of the pure, gentle orbs we knew. At that moment the remnant of my love passed into hate and loathing; had she then to be killed, I could have done it with savage delight. As she looked, her eyes blazed with unholy light, and the fact became wreathed with a voluptuous smile. Oh, God, how it made me shudder to see it!"_

She skipped a couple of pages to another paragraph:

 _"Take this stake in your left hand, ready to place the point over the heart, and the hammer in y our right. Then when we begin our prayers for the dead, I shall read him, I have here the book, and the others shall follow, strike in God's name, that so all may be well with the dead that we love, and that the Un-Dead pass away."_

 _"The Thing in the coffin writhed; and a hideous, blood-curdling screech came from the opened red lips. The body shook and quivered and twisted in wild, contortions; the sharp white teeth champed together till the lips were cut, and the mouth was smeared with a crimson foam."_

Sibella dropped the book and left it where it fell, having read enough, her fingers trembling slightly. Her eyes then glanced over another book, _Carmilla_. But before she could open it, she heard Phoebe come in.

"Oh, there you are," said Phoebe happily, "I was looking for you."

Sibella put the book down and gave her a small smile. "I've kept myself in here. Thought it would do me some good to read for a bit."

Phoebe sat down next to her, concealing something in her hands. "You know, you're not a prisoner here my love, you could've come and sat with Monty and I."

"I wanted to be alone," admitted Sibella, "I'm still trying to wrap my head around things."

Phoebe nodded softly, "I know darling. I'm so sorry."

"Read anything interesting?" she inquired after a moment.

"I read parts of _Dracula_ ," said the blonde, "It was rather… illuminating, I guess," Sibella trailed off, her fingers in her hair.

Phoebe glanced up, trying to read Sibella's expression, "What is it?"

Sibella shook her head, "It's nothing… it's just… I just don't want to scare anyone. Or hurt anyone."

Phoebe turned to face her fully, "Darling, you could never hurt anyone."

"But I hurt you! I nearly killed you the other night!" Sibella pointed out.

"Sibella, I'm fine, really," said Phoebe, "And you're not a danger here. Besides, I have a treat for you that I think will make you feel better. You haven't eaten in a while."

She then pulled out a bag of blood and handed it to Sibella. "I took this from the hospital today. I've got more downstairs if you need it."

"Thank you," said Sibella, hesitating before she accepted the package. "I'm not going to ask what lengths you went to get this."

"I lied," Phoebe giggled excitedly.

Sibella grinned, "Miss Prim and Proper lied? How very scandalous!"

"It was for you, of course I lied. I'd do anything for you."

Sibella looked up at her appreciatively, "Thank you, Phoebe. I mean it." She then opened the bag and sucked on the liquid.

Phoebe watched her, even though she thought she should have given Sibella some privacy and turned her head away. It was fascinating to watch the woman she loved gulp down the red liquid. Phoebe could feel herself becoming transfixed, like she couldn't pull her eyes away.

Sibella finished and put the bag down, glancing up at Phoebe, who felt like she had suddenly been snapped back into reality.

"Are you alright?" Sibella asked. "You look rather… well, darling, you look rather flustered."

Phoebe could feel the heat in her cheeks rising, and she finally remembered that breathing was a normal bodily function.

"I'm fine," she got out, but Sibella could see past it.

"I shouldn't have done that in front of you," said the blonde.

"No, no it's fine… it was just quite interesting."

Sibella laughed. "Interesting?"

Phoebe nodded, "Mhm." She moved closer to the blonde. She reached out and touched her hand lightly. "I'm so happy you're back with us."

Sibella looked up into her eyes, "I know you are. I'm trying to be happy too. I just have a lot to wrestle with right now."

"I know, but you have to see where Monty and I are coming from as well. We thought you were dead, darling. We thought we had buried you and that we would never see you again… and now you're back."

"As a monster," corrected Sibella.

"You're back nonetheless."

"You have such faith in me," said Sibella her tone almost suspicious, "How do you do it?"

"I love you," said Phoebe softly.

"I love you too," replied Sibella quietly. Phoebe's hand came up and caressed her cheek gently, her fingers trembling as she touched Sibella's cold skin. Her hand then entangled itself in her soft blonde hair, her fingers winding themselves around her curls as her lips pressed against Sibella's blood-stained ones.

Sibella's chest tightened as she felt Phoebe's kiss. She wanted to continue it, but she pulled away.

"I can't, Phoebe… I might hurt you again," she whispered, her eyes on the ground.

"I know you won't." Phoebe's quiet reply grabbed her attention. Her eyes snapped up to Phoebe's face.

"Phoebe, please…" Sibella's words fell to a whisper as she found herself voluntarily leaning in towards Phoebe and pressing her lips against hers.

Sibella's fingers tugged at the brunette's soft hair as they kissed, and they kept themselves wrapped around her locks even when Phoebe's lips had moved to Sibella's neck.

"I've missed you," murmured Phoebe in her ear, "I've missed this."

"I know… I've missed you too," whispered Sibella in return. "I love you so much…. I love you both so much."

Phoebe kissed her lips again, "We love you too." She smiled giddily as she moved from her chair to Sibella's lap.

Phoebe, once settled, began kissing Sibella again, her lips sucking on the excess blood that still lingered on her plump lips. Phoebe's tongue made its way into her mouth, and she stopped when she felt the sharp point of Sibella's fangs.

Sibella yanked herself away. "I can't. I told you," she got out after a few moments of silence, Phoebe breathing heavily and yearning for more. "You're afraid of me, aren't you?" Sibella asked her.

"No, I'm not," argued Phoebe, brushing her fingers along Sibella's jaw and leaning in close. "Darling I promise I'm not."

"You stopped still when you felt my fangs, the fangs I use to kill people," Sibella pointed out.

"Sibella, I don't care about that, they just felt different," said Phoebe softly. She attempted to kiss her again, but Sibella moved her head.

"Sibella…"

Her eyes roamed warily over Phoebe's face.

"What, Phoebe?"

"Please don't think of yourself as a monster," the woman whispered, "You're not. I promise. I have no reason to lie to you about this."

"You want to keep me here, that's reason enough."

"But you know I wouldn't lie. Not to you," Phoebe kissed her cheek.

"You both just want me here to be here, to pleasure you, for your own selfish interests, don't lie to me and say it's anything else!"

Phoebe took both of Sibella's hands in her own, "No, we don't. We want you here because you're here now and you're not dead, and Monty and I are so happy that we get to spend more time with you. We don't think you are a monster, and we just want to help you."

Sibella tugged her hands out of Phoebe's grasp. "You promise?" Her eyes bore into Phoebe, who nodded solemnly.

Phoebe nodded solemnly. "Yes, I promise."

Sibella gave her a small, light smile.

Phoebe grinned, thrilled by the sight, "Now no more talk of you being a monster, okay? I don't want to hear it anymore." She then kissed Sibella's lips hard so that Sibella didn't have enough time to formulate a bitter response.

Sibella's fingers entangled themselves in Phoebe's hair again. As she moved her lips to Phoebe's neck, she could feel the beating of her heart and the blood coursing through her veins.

"Oh, there you both are!" Monty's sudden appearance in the library startled them both, neither of them having heard the heavy door open and shut when he came in.

They looked up at him, Phoebe still sitting on Sibella's lap.

"Hi darling," said Phoebe, flushed and grinning excitedly.

"You both know that a library is supposed to be for reading, right?" he joked as he sat down in the armchair that Phoebe had been previously sitting in. He grinned at them, seemingly unfazed by the display of affection between the two women, having seen it many times before, and in more compromising positions than this.

"How are you doing?" he asked Sibella.

"Good, the blood from the hospital is doing wonders," she told him.

"I'm glad," he smiled. The blonde returned his smile faintly.

Monty then reached out and grabbed her hand gently, "We love you so much."

"I know," she murmured. Phoebe then grinned down at her and kissed her giddily. Sibella couldn't help but catch Phoebe's enthusiasm and neither could Monty. Soon they were all smiling happily at one another.

"Phoebe, your smile is infectious," remarked the blonde.

Phoebe continued to grin, her nose crinkling, her cheeks blushing, "I know," she laughed as she pecked Sibella's cheek and then Monty's.

"Shall we go off to bed now?" Monty asked. "We don't want to tire Sibella out."

"I'm fine," replied Sibella, glancing at the window and seeing that it was still dark out. "We could stay up and talk for a bit more."

Monty leaned his head on one of his hands, "And what would you like to talk about?"

"How was my funeral?" she asked suddenly after a moment of silence.

Phoebe and Monty both frowned heavily at that, neither of them liking that Sibella brought up the fact that they had once thought her dead.

"Sad, but beautiful. You would have approved, of course," said Phoebe slowly. "It was a wonderful ceremony."

"Lionel was an ass as always," commented Monty. "Parading around the church smiling and reminding everyone at every turn that he had been married to you."

"Well, we all knew that would happen," remarked Sibella bitterly.

Monty huffed at the memory, "I'm glad he's dead. Now no one is standing in our way."

"I doubt that Lionel was really standing in our way at any point, darling, but you are right to an extent."

Phoebe glanced at Sibella, knowing how much she hated talking about Lionel, whether or not he was dead and gone was beside the point.

"He used to control you, he was always standing in our way," remarked Monty angrily.

"Darling, you're getting yourself so irate, let's talk of something else," pleaded Phoebe, getting up and pressing a kiss to his forehead. She then settled herself in the chair next to him.

Monty sighed, running a hand through his hair. "How is the research going?"

"Quite well. I finished reading _Dracula_ and that gave me some indication, and I have looked at some of the other books as well," said Phoebe.

"I looked at _Dracula_ ," said Sibella.

"Oh?" Monty seemed surprised, "And what did you think?"

"It made me feel worse about myself," admitted Sibella, "But it was rather interesting."

"Oh, darling, but you know _Dracula_ is mostly fiction. It's not a true representation of you," said Phoebe softly.

Sibella looked at her and nodded without conviction, "I guess you're right."

Phoebe's face softened with concern, a gentle smile forming on her lips. "Please don't worry too much. You are not like Count Dracula, I promise."

"Or like Lucy?"

"Nor like Lucy," echoed Phoebe.

Sibella didn't look too convinced but she nodded anyways.

Monty glanced at the rising sun filtering in through the gaps in the drapes. "We should get going, we'll see you tomorrow night, Sibella darling."

Sibella noticed the sunbeams and agreed, getting up, kissing both of their lips.

"Sleep tight, my love," said Phoebe to her. Sibella nodded and gave her a small smile.

"See you tomorrow night."

Sibella went into her bedroom and shut the door. She drew in the curtains and slipped into the blue nightgown that Phoebe had lent her. As she lowered herself into the coffin, her mind was filled with the passages she had read earlier in the evening.

" _At that moment the remnant of my love passed into hate and loathing; had she then to be killed, I could have done it with savage delight,"_ and _"The Thing in the coffin writhed; and a hideous, blood-curdling screech came from the opened red lips. The body shook and quivered and twisted in wild, contortions."_

Sibella wondered if Phoebe and Monty would one day see her as this monster-esque figure. She knew right now that their feelings towards her were of love and devotion, but what if that changed? Sibella felt her chest tighten as she thought of how Monty and Phoebe might grow to fear her, especially if harm befell either of them because of her.

The subject of Matthew also came into her head. Although she had never met him, Sibella tensed up every time Monty or Phoebe mentioned him. He sounded like a man one would want to avoid. The fact that he wanted to rip her head off was even more off-putting.

Sibella bit her lip as she thought of what Monty and Phoebe had told her of him over the past several days, and though she hadn't said so out loud, she was quite frightened at the prospect of being killed by this Matthew person. She hated what she had become, that was true, but being killed would be a much worse fate because then she wouldn't see Monty or Phoebe ever again.

Finally, Sibella glanced around the room. Her eyes fell on a shiny glass mirror that was displayed on the wall in the corner of the room. The sun was starting to stream in, but the blonde found herself compelled to look, regardless. She hadn't seen herself since…well, Sibella couldn't quite remember when. She tiptoed to the mirror and gazed at it.

She saw nothing. Her appearance would not show in the mirror's reflection.

She could not see her blonde curls, her sapphire eyes, her crimson lips. Sibella could not see the sharp lines of her face and nose. She could not see the way Phoebe's nightgown hugged her slim figure.

Sibella saw nothing.

It felt like a stab to her gut to not see anything. She was hurt, and humiliated. The vainness that had characterized her youthful self was still present even in her new abnormal self, and when she looked at the mirror and saw nothing back. Sibella wanted to hurl it across the room.

Infuriated, Sibella was just about to chuck the item at the wall when she noticed the sunlight coming closer to her. She put down the mirror and quickly got into her coffin, angry and upset at her current form and lifestyle. As she closed her eyes, she couldn't help but fear for the events to come, no matter what the outcome could be.


End file.
